


Back Again, Mr. Dalton?

by wildglitterwolf



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Bracelets, Driving test, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/pseuds/wildglitterwolf
Summary: Rick’s trying to pass his driving test to get his license back. Also Cliff’s bracelet origin story?
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Back Again, Mr. Dalton?

**Author's Note:**

> This turned from wondering where Cliff got his bracelet to an excuse for the boys to drive around my hometown of Torrance so I wouldn’t have to think too hard.
> 
> Also happy one year anniversary since this movie was released and destroyed my life lol

“So. Think you’ll pass this time?”

Rick rolls his eyes as he sits slouched in the front seat, cigarette dangling from his mouth as Cliff’s remark brings him out of his mental reciting of what and what not to do to pass a driving test. “Fucking better, shit. I’m about to give up and have you drive me for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t mind.”

“Yeah, but, it ain’t a good look for me, and it’s pretty damn and obvious five plus years of me telling people my car is in the shop or carpooling to work when they know damn well you aren’t working isn’t gonna cut it anymore.”

“Yeah, but Rick. You’ve failed how many times? Four, five times in the last few years?”

“And that is why we are gonna fucking hit every DMV in LA county until some fucking knuckle head passes me.”

Cliff just laughs as that really was Rick’s plan, as after the third time he failed at the DMV closest to him, Rick decided he best be trying to hit up other places to avoid more “Back again, Mr. Dalton?” comments. This time they were making their way down to Torrance, an area they’ve been scouting the past couple weeks just to get Rick familiar with so he wasn’t going in blind.

They pulled up into the already crowded lot, thankful Rick had an appointment to bypass the longer line. Cliff managed to find a couple empty seats while Rick went to check in, pulled out a couple comic books he had stashed away in the glove compartment since he knows he’ll be awhile, and gets settled into reading about whatever Nick Fury was up to this time.

“Why don’t you read an actual book instead of that kid shit?”

“Man, reading was never my strong suit. Besides, I like the art. Here.” He offers one from his pile to Rick but Rick turns him down. Best he be concentrating on the test anyways.

Finally Rick gets pulled away, Cliff giving him a big grin and thumbs up as he heads out. “You got this, partner.”

“Th-thanks.”

Cliff watches him head outside and turns back around to get back to reading, but notices someone watching him out of the corner of his eye. There was a little girl who was sitting on the other side of where Rick was, probably about six or seven if Cliff had to guess, staring intently at him. Or more, should he say, staring at his wrist. Cliff also noticed that she was alone when he remembered a woman sitting next to her. He looks around to see that woman he assumed to be her mom being helped at the counter.

“Howdy, miss.”

The little girl jumped at being addressed but wasn’t scared off. “Where’d you get your bracelet?”

Ah. That’s what got her attention. “Well, this old thing? A friend made it.”

“Your girlfriend?”

Cliff had to laugh, since she wasn’t exactly right but also wasn’t far off either. “No, no, not a girl. That guy you saw sitting with me? He made it for me.”

“I didn’t know guys made jewelry.”

“Well. He knew a kid kinda around your age way back when he was working on some old cowboy show. He was a cowboy on television, a damn- I mean, darn good one, sorry, miss- (the girl giggled) darn good at it. Well, one day we saw some kid who was on the show for a couple episodes making these and thought we’d try it out. Or should I say, I wanted to try it out; he was a bit of a grump about it. But anyways, the kid told us they were friendship bracelets and we should exchange them with our best friend so that’s what we did.”

“Oh, but he wasn’t wearing yours.”

“Nah, he’s more famous than me. He can’t really wear something some old dog like me made in public. But I still like it, he did a fine job.”

Cliff can see the girl’s mom was finishing up and would be making her way back here, and he didn’t need her calling ‘stranger danger’ on him so he better wrap it up. “Looks like your mom is done. Pleasure chatting with you, miss.”

“Ok, bye!” Cliff watched her jump out of her chair and run to her mom before going back to his comic.

Rick finally returned about a half hour later, beaming and practically jogging back to Cliff that Cliff knew it meant Rick finally passed. “Congrats, man. Knew you could do it.”

“Shit, thanks. I-I-I got really nervous when we headed into the old town section where those streets get all diagonal and weird and fucked up but I passed, shit. Let’s go celebrate.”

“Sounds good. Let’s check out that Mexican place we drove by last week that looked like it was brand new. Might be good.”

“Yeah, sure. But I’m getting plastered tonight so you’re still driving.”  
\---

Rick retold his entire test in great detail as Cliff made his way west on Sepulveda until he saw the giant sign of El Paso Cantina come into view. And Rick’s story didn’t finish until they were seated and already working on their first basket of chips and salsa.

“So yeah, holy shit. F-fucking miracle I passed, to be honest. Those fucking old town roads… g-glad we thought to practice them a bit.”

“Yeah, well. I can’t haul your ass to every DMV for much longer until you run out of options so best you pass ASAP.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, let’s see. Some celebratory margaritas are in order I think. Maybe some nachos or something to start.”

“More chips? I mean, the salsa is pretty damn good on it’s own.”

“Shit, man. If I want some fucking nachos we’re gonna get some fucking nachos.”

“Heh… Alright.” Cliff glanced down over his menu, getting towards the bottom when he noticed his wrist and the bracelet he chatted with the girl about. ‘Hey, Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have your friendship bracelet?”

“My wh-what?”

Cliff simply raises his wrist to show Rick.

“Oh, uh. Shit. It’s uh-uh somewh-where. Why?”

“Just wondering.” Cliff goes back to reading the menu, getting the same feeling he was being stared at like he was with the little girl earlier. “Yeah? Need something?”

“Why are you still wearing thing?”

“Why. We’re still best friends, right?”

“Cliff, I think-” Rick cuts himself off, suddenly looking around to make sure no one is paying them any mind as he leans forward behind his menu and whispers, “I-I think it’s gotten beyond the ‘best friends’ level at this point.”

“Why, just comes we’ve been mak-” Cliff grins but stops when he sees Rick’s eyes start to bug out. “Yeah, we have. Makes it more important than, doesn’t it? Why, I’d say I’d cherish this more than a ring.”

“Cliff, shut up,” Rick whispers a little more harshly as he buries his head further into the menu. “M-m-maybe I’ll get a combo p-platter… try a little of everything.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

\---

Even though they ate early in the afternoon, Cliff didn’t pull into the driveway until well after ten. They decided to head down Hollywood Riviera, walk along the esplanade down to Redondo Beach pier and boardwalk. Rick didn’t know why they never made more of an effort to get out to the beach when they live so close compared to when he was in Missouri.

“Hey man, we’re home.” Cliff gently shakes Rick awake as it only took a couple minutes into the drive back before he passed out cold.

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Shit, I-I guess I’m just fucking exchausted.”

“Well you had quite the eventful day. I’m gonna go walk Brandy, shower, then meet you in bed, arlight?”

“What, not in the mood for some midnight margaritas?”

“I love you man, but you got a damn problem. Go on, let’s get you in before you pass out in the car again.”

Thankfully Cliff didn’t have to help Rick in as much as he thought he would, but made sure to toss Rick his pajamas and get him settled on the bed before he leashed up Brandy and left him to his own devices.

Cliff suddenly felt after walking for miles this evening and having to head back out again seemed like a good day to cut Brandy’s walk short. But he couldn’t do that to his girl so he gave her the usual full route and swore he was now probably more exhausted than Rick was when he left him. Plus Brandy was getting on the older side as well now, and he was going to make sure she would be the one to tell him she can’t go as far anymore when that time comes. But thankfully for him, she was still going strong. 

After he fed Brandy, Cliff tells her goodnight and that he’d leave the door open for her if she wished to come and sleep with them when she’s done as he makes his way to their room.

_Their room_. Sometimes that still just felt weird to say or think.

Cliff finds Rick already passed out enough that he doesn’t wake when he flips the light on. He felt like a hypocrite for telling Rick to change into his pajamas when he’s too lazy to grab his own, so he just opts to just strip down to his boxers and call it a night. And the whole time he did he just watched Rick sleep away, observing how he landed in a halfway fetal position, tilted the pillow sideways to semi hug it, the bracelet now on his wrist-

“Ah, shit man. You found it.”

Cliff didn’t know why he thought Rick would magically respond but he just laughs it off, flips the light off and crawls into bed. He could already play out the scene tomorrow: Rick tries his best to make Cliff notice the bracelet without saying anything until he gets frustrated and asks why Cliff hasn’t said anything. And then Cliff will reply that he acknowledged it last night but he must not have heard him. 

_Because I was fucking asleep, you prick!”_

**Author's Note:**

> RIP El Paso Cantina, my go to Mexican place growing up that closed without notice four years ago and sat as an empty structure/lot until a Wendy’s replaced it this year. Your memory will live on as a drive-by shot in Jackie Brown so thanks for keeping it alive, QT.


End file.
